My Life My Love
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein sasori must make a huge sacrifice to save deidara. sasodei oneshot, character death


"Danna…"

"Mmm…" Sasori rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Danna…" The red head pulled the covers up over his ears.

Deidara began poking the puppet master in the back. "Dannnnnaaaaaaaa…"

Sasori gave up and turned over to face his lover. "What, brat?"

Deidara pouted. "Don't call me that, un."

"You woke me up at (he glanced at the digital clock) three in the morning. You are in no position to argue whether or not you're a brat. Now what do you want?"

"Water, un."

Sasori sighed. "You couldn't have gotten that yourself?"

"I tried to get up, but thanks to _someone_ I can't walk right now, un." Sasori smirked as he remembered the fun he and Deidara had had earlier. "Please, Sasori danna?" He looked back at his partner. _Oh crap, the uke look!_

He threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You're lucky I love you so much, you know that?"

"Thank you danna."

"Just don't go to sleep before I get back, or you're going to regret it." Sasori walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, grabbing the water and turning back to their room. As he walked down the hallway, he heard muttering coming from behind Pein's office door. Not surprising, in his opinion; Konan and Pein were often up until the early morning, working on who-knows-what. As he passed by, he heard Deidara's name mentioned. He stopped outside the door to listen.

"So, it has to be him," Konan whispered.

Sasori could almost picture Pein nodding. "He's the weakest one here, and will be easy enough to replace. Sasori doesn't care who he gets stuck with, so there shouldn't be any protests from him about it."

"I still can't believe it has to be him," Konan whispered.

"Well it does. It's true, it doesn't matter who it is. But the fact remains that we need a new spot, and he is the most disposable. Deidara has to die; that's all there is to it."

Sasori felt his heart stop. No, he had heard that wrong, he must have heard that wrong- "How are we going to do it?" Konan continued.

"I'm not quite sure. He's a long-range fighter, so we'll just-" Sasori took off at that moment. He had no intention of hearing how they planned to dispose of his lover.

Those words hit him full force as he stopped outside his room. They planned to dispose of his lover. They really wanted to kill his precious Dei-chan. Sasori held his head in his hands. He had to figure out a plan, but at the moment nothing came to mind. You couldn't simply run away from the Akatsuki; they could always hunt you down. If he went to Pein and begged, he might be able to save Deidara…but more than likely, Pein would push up the execution date to prevent Sasori from trying something drastic. Sasori gritted his teeth; there had to be some way to save him!

But for now, he had to focus on remaining calm. There was no way he could tell Deidara about what he'd heard; the blonde would panic or try something insane to save himself, and that was something Sasori couldn't risk. He took a few deep breaths and opened the door, walking into the room. "Here's the water, Dei," he sated, extending the hand holding the glass to his partner and sitting down on the bed.

The blonde took the glass and eagerly drank the cool liquid. Once he finished, he set the glass on the bedside table and turned to his partner. A frown crossed his normally smiling countenance. "Danna, what's wrong, un? You look scared, un." He reached a hand out and ran his fingers over the red head's cheek.

"I just walked past Kakuzu and Hidan's room. Their door was open," he lied.

Deidara's eyes widened. "Poor danna, he's scarred for life, un." He smiled and lay down on the bed, yawning. Sasori gave a small sigh of relief. Deidara had bought it. He crawled back under the covers and pulled Deidara to his chest. The sculptor snuggled against him, shutting his eyes and drifting off. Sasori stared down at the sculptor, worry flooding his mind. What should he do?

--

The next day, Sasori and Deidara set out for Sunagakure. Upon arrival, Deidara fought the Kazekage and defeated him at the cost of an arm. Sasori couldn't help but grow even more worried at the sight; Kakuzu would probably be able to replace his arm, but there was a chance that Pein would take advantage of the missing limb and kill Deidara that much sooner.

Sasori shook his head. He had to think of something to do; but what?

Sasori and Deidara had split up; Deidara was fighting the nine-tailed and a jounin, while he fought his grandmother and a pink haired female. He wanted so desperately to just kill them; he had more important things to do than fight an old hag and a little girl.

His puppets were being destroyed one by one; he simply couldn't focus_. "Why him?"_ he thought, trying desperately to exercise better control over his remaining puppets. _"Why not Itachi, or Zetsu, or someone else? Why does it have to be my Deidara?" _The fight was finally going his way, and he managed to slip his heart container into another puppet in time to sneak up on his grandmother. Unfortunately, the little pink bitch got in the way, and was stabbed through with his sword.

The fight wasn't over yet.

Sasori wished that these two would hurry up and die; he needed to go and help Deidara. Suddenly, he noticed a flicker of movement. His grandmother was trying to kill him with more puppets. He could have easily dodged it, when part of the conversation from last night replayed itself in his head. _"It's true, it doesn't matter who it is…"_

And before he could second guess his decision, Sasori allowed the swords to pierce his heart.

--

The girl was gone, and so was his grandmother. Sasori was left alone, lying on the stone ground, surrounded by his puppets. "Deidara, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry the last thing we ever talked about was an art argument. I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you, and mocked your art…I wish you were here, Dei, so I could tell you."

His eyes were drooping shut, and consciousness was fading. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you more…I'm sorry it took so long…to say that I love you…god, I'm sorry for everything."

Sasori's world was growing dark; he prayed that Deidara was ok. "It's not much, Deidara, but if it can save you…if my death means you can live a longer life…if it means that you'll be safe…_than I give you my life, my love_."


End file.
